entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Summary The Raven is an exclusive weapon used by the operatives in Entry Point. Players who unlocked it on April 1st, 2019, played during the 1-year anniversary, or own the Expanded Arsenal game pass can purchase it for $13,000 and spend $150 to equip it on a mission. Otherwise, it can only be found in The Freelancer, The Financier, and the Shadow War gamemode. During April Fools 2019, players unlocked the Raven by finding it in the very last deposit box opened in The Deposit and picking it up. During the 1-year anniversary of Entry Point, the Raven was available to all players who played the game. The Raven is known for being a very powerful magnum. Though it is rather impractical to use due to its high recoil, it deals large amounts of damage to anyone it hits. Overview The Raven is one of the secondary weapons the player can use during missions or in Shadow War. It is quite powerful, being the only secondary that can kill an operative with a single headshot, or severely wound if hit anywhere else in the body. It is a decent choice for skilled players or those who expect their targets to be wounded because a well-aimed shot will kill much faster than several shots from a weaker secondary. Despite the power of the Raven, however, it comes with many downsides that make it a less useful weapon overall. The insane recoil prevents the weapon from being fired quickly outside of close encounters, which makes precision much more important with this weapon. In addition, the Raven shares the same lack of penetration as the other secondaries, which makes it useless against cover. Those who are looking for an interesting challenge or want to use a big magnum will find the perfect solution in the Raven. It's probably a bad idea, but who's going to stop you? Pros * Extremely high damage, can possibly one-shot a SWAT unit. * Fast Reloading speed. * Concealable. * Decent ammo reserves. * Low spread. Cons * Sluggish firerate. * Hard to conceal w/o Inner Pockets/Concealed Holsters * Horrible penetration. * High recoil. * Low range. * Hard to replenish, unless you're playing the Financier. Recommended Perks Trying to use the Raven seriously can be a recipe for disaster, but there are some perks that can provide benefits. The only perks that provide real benefit, however, are Pistol Training and Vital Targets, as they both focus on increasing the high damage of the weapon and ensuring it doesn't fall short due to its poor range. Attachments If you ever feel like you need your Raven to look the part for a mission, there are plenty of options available. Unlike other weapons, having custom iron sights or a laser can be quite helpful with picking up targets. Of course, there's always the stealth option as well, but you'll need to pick up some concealment perks beforehand. The Raven also comes with several custom frames which change the colour and lustre of the weapon. They don't grant any tactical advantage whatsoever, but they're something to consider for when you've managed to come across a little more cash later on. Sight * Iron Sights - The thick iron sights used by the Raven. They'll have to do for now. * Glow Sight - Iron sights that have been illuminated with three white dots, making it easier to aim at targets. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. Barrel * Suppressor (+2) - A large suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Frame "Reasonable people will ignore the price, unreasonable people will complain about it." - Cishshato, referring to the gold frame * Default - The standard, familiar chrome finish used on the Raven by default. * Matte - A black frame for a more tactical look. Ideal for professional thieves. * Steel - This solid, metallic steel finish gives your pistol a sleek grey appearance. * Gold - A ridiculously expensive frame that only exists to flex your wealth on other lowly players. Trivia * The Raven is based off the Desert Eagle, also known as the Deagle. * The Raven can be obtained by killing or knocking out Ryan Ross when he is inside the panic room. To use it, the players must take the Raven first before he/she carries Ryan Ross. * The Raven will spawn in the equipment bag in The Freelancer. It is suppressed and has a steel frame. * The Raven in The Freelancer is concealed by default, despite having a suppressor. * In The Blacksite, The Freelancer hands Rose a Raven, despite the fact that it never appears in the player's inventory. * In a strange glitch, players could spawn with a magazine with eight rounds, despite the fact that the maximum "topped-off" capacity is only seven rounds. * This weapon wasn't purchasable until an update on April 1, 2019. * When found in a deposit box (in The Deposit during April 1, 2019), The Raven was named "how did you find this ._." and would take 2 seconds to pick up. * In The Financier with Legend difficulty, both Ryan Ross and his bodyguard have a Raven. * Rose is given a custom framed Raven by The Freelancer during The Blacksite, which she keeps and is shown within several cutscenes. * The Freelancer says that the Raven was given to them by a friend. * Its name is a direct reference to a bird, along with its real-life counterpart. * This weapon can be tested in the Shooting Range, and the custom frames can be used there. * On April 1st, 2019, players could unlock and buy the Raven for $13 000 if they found the gun in one of the deposit boxes in the mission "The Deposit". ** The Raven was available on Entry Point's 1-year anniversary (and Freefall Softworks's 2-year anniversary) from April 16th to April 20th. ** During the April Fools Event, the only attachment you could add to the Raven was the suppressor. RAVENIronSights.png|The Raven's Iron Sights. RavenGlowSights.png|The Raven's Glow Sights. RavenDeposit.png|The Raven in one of the Cincinnati bank's deposit boxes. RAVEN on character.png|A gold framed Raven being held by the player. Golden RAVEN.png|A gold framed Raven held in the player's hand. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols